Boots and Watches
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: "We never did decide on a price for those boots and socks." "What do you want?" [Slash, Explicit, PWP]


**A/N: This could be seen as a companion piece to "Happy New Year" but can also be read completely separate of each other. This is also filling one of my own prompts for the Small Fandoms Fest on Livejournal.**

* * *

><p>"You're a regular bank Vic," Hart commented as he leaned against one of the bunks.<p>

"Mmhmm." Bedford smirked around the cigarette hanging from his lips. He glanced over his shoulder before turning his attention back to his case full of trade goods.

"How's the hand?" The brunette's voice held concern, even though he attempted to hide it. His gaze drifted to Vic's right hand, a simple piece of cloth wrapped around it as a bandage. The shots fired from the guard tower had set the Lieutenant's heart racing, not something he expected to hear inside the stalag. The fact that Bedford's hand had been grazed in the process hadn't helped matters either.

"That really what you came over here to ask me?"

The amused look on Bedford's face when he turned around to have a seat pulled at something in Hart's gut. Unfortunately though he had to be a commanding officer then. "Major Cleary told me you went to see him to lodge a complaint... about Lieutenant's Archer and Scott."

"I'm sure he'll take it up with Eisenhower first chance he gets." His carefree attitude dropped away, expression turning hard as he said, "They don't belong here."

"Nobody belongs here," Hart argued reasonably. "But this is where the Colonel put them."

Vic snorted, looking away as he took another drag on his cigarette. Everyone in the barracks- hell, probably the whole camp- knew of Bedford's dislike of the two colored officers that had been thrust in with them. "I bet you wish the Colonel wouldda given you that open bunk in the officer's barracks about now, huh?"

Hart shook his head, biting his tongue. He was bitter towards McNamara for denying him a place in the officer's barracks as was his right. He had been even more put off when the Colonel had told him the colored officers would be joining him. It was the wrong move, just asking for trouble with the men, but McNamara hadn't cared. Vic damn well knew all of it too.

Letting some of his frustration show with having to play peacemaker, Hart ordered as gently as he could, "We're not gonna have a problem about this Sergeant. Understood?" He turned to leave, Bedford's voice calling him back.

"We never did decide on a price for those boots and socks." Hart gave him a look but Vic just smirked. The Lieutenant had been grateful for the surprise his first morning in camp and the Staff Sergeant hadn't asked a thing of him.

Hart smirked at the ground a moment. "What do you want?"

Vic rose a brow, closing the opposite eye as he pointed to Hart's wrist. "Take your watch."

Looking at the watch- a gift from his father- Hart tilted his head. He glanced up to find Cromin sitting in his bunk nearby, obviously paying attention. He wasn't the only one, as Hart looked to Webb laying on his bed next to Vic's, petting the stray cat that had become attached to him. They were both fiercely loyal to Bedford and where he showed respect, they would too.

It was a risk for Hart to make the suggestion at the tip of his tongue, even if they most likely knew what he and Vic had already been up to. Deciding to chance it, Hart met the blonde's fierce eyes. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of… arrangement." There was just enough intent behind the word to give pause, but nothing outright said to cause a fuss.

"Yeah?" Bedford questioned, raising a brow.

"Yeah… Know anywhere more private? We can go discuss it."

Catching onto his meaning, Bedford returned the smirk. "I think I know a place." Swatting Webb's arm, the Sergeant ordered, "Hold down the fort." Cromin raised a brow, looking between his friends and Hart with some concern but he kept his mouth shut. "Follow me," the blonde murmured as he passed by Hart, who obediently turned on his heels to do just that. It made Vic chuckle and comment, "Good at takin' orders there Lieutenant."

"So are you," Hart teased right back, knocking their shoulders together.

They walked through the camp, being greeted by some of the other soldiers but didn't stop to chat. No, they had a singular purpose and no words needed said between them to know what that was. They'd been fooling around long enough to catch the growing desires within them both.

Vic's "place" ended up being the theater that was abandoned at that time of day. He turned around and grinned at Hart. "Now," he began, reaching out with his good hand to snag the brunette's belt, "I believe we were going to discuss payment."

"Got some ideas," Hart replied. The smirk on his lips faded as he licked them, admitting, "I haven't exactly done this before."

"Me either." Bedford shrugged, turning to walk for the stage. He slipped his jacket off, tossing it aside as he looked at Hart. "Figure it won't be so different than with a woman."

"Yeah maybe on the one end." The Lieutenant gave a nervous laugh as he joined him, attempting a smile.

"Hey," Bedford murmured, holding his bicep, "we don't have to do this y'know." He gave a little huffing laugh, looking away. "Hell, never said I wouldn't… yeah..." A blush started to crawl up the back of his neck at not being able to finish his offer of bottoming. Hart couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was endearing to see this side of Vic.

"No," he assured softly. "I want to."

Fingers tangled into Hart's brown locks, forcing him to meet Bedford's gaze. "You sure?" When Hart nodded, Vic's lips quirked. "Okay," he murmured before slotting their lips together. It was a warm kiss, filled with more than simple sexual desire. There was a need in it, certainly, but it extended much deeper than that- and they had both come to realize that during their short time together.

Hands glided under Hart's coat, helping him to shed it without having to part. More clothes followed until they found themselves in just their long underwear. Hart shivered and it was only partially due to Vic's light touch across his abdomen. "I'll warm you up," Bedford promised, even as he started to shake himself.

He lowered Hart to the little stage, the wooden planks warmer than the ground. Following him down, Vic captured his mouth again and they hastily worked out of the last of their clothes. A hand wrapped around the blonde's erection and he gasped into Hart's mouth.

"We don't have a lot of time," Hart reminded. They were used to stolen moments together but if they were going to pull this off they needed to pick up the pace. Not only were they in a more exposed area of the stalag but it was also the middle of the day.

Vic was also aware of the secret many of them were keeping that was housed in that same building, the one that would take fellow soldiers in and out of the theater at all hours. It wasn't too long before a shift change would occur and Bedford wanted them to be nicely tucked away by then. That was all they needed was for one of the officers to discover their relationship.

"Turn over," the blonde encouraged, spitting into his good hand. Hart did so, looking nervously over his shoulder at Vic. The Sergeant was moving into position behind him and met dark eyes. "I'll try to be careful," Bedford said by way of promise but also apology.

Hart knew prep would have to be quick and nodded in assurance. "S'ok," he murmured, licking his lips.

The emotions that played across the brunette's face caused Vic's gut to clench. Without thought he draped himself over Hart and nuzzled into his neck. "I'll take care of you," was his new promise. _Always_, his mind supplied, but he kept that to himself. It was far too presumptuous to be saying such things.

They were both men and they were in a war. This relationship they had was just something of convenience, of mutual need. Or at least that was what Bedford told himself, trying to push down the growing feelings he had. Even so, he found that to be a losing battle as soon as Hart's lips met his. Bedford was lost in it all, deciding he would simply enjoy what time he got with Hart now instead of worrying over the future.

Hart gasped as a finger slipped into his ass, the sound swallowed by his lover. Vic deepened the kiss, taking his mind from the gentle prodding and stretching. It was a strange sensation but it didn't hurt, so he pushed back experimentally and groaned at the alighting of his nerve endings. He panted against Bedford's lips, "Do it."

"Are you-?"

"Not the time to argue Staff Sergeant," he growled against his lips.

That got Vic moving, spitting a couple more times in his hand to help coat his dick as much as possible. His bandaged hand settled at Hart's hip, murmuring an apology before sliding in. There was a gasp from his lover and Vic stilled, only partly sheathed. "Easy," he encouraged, although he was starting to shake himself.

Hart took a few deep breaths, going down on his elbows as he dropped his head. Once he had relaxed his muscles, Vic continued to press slowly in, groaning in satisfaction when he was fully seated. There was an answering hiss from the brunette that morphed into a moan when Vic rocked forward while adjusting.

"Good?" Bedford inquired, not able to keep all of the cheekiness from his voice.

Even so, Hart chose to ignore it, focusing instead on the delicious burn and where they were now joined together. He stuttered out another groan before nodding. "Yeah, yeah… Just move will you? _Fuck_."

Doing as he was ordered, Bedford pulled out half way before rocking forward again. A few more experimental thrusts and Hart started pushing back to meet him. He hummed when Vic's fingers trailed along his spine.

When the dirty blonde snapped his hips, thrusting a bit harder, Hart gasped and his muscles clamped down for a moment. "So tight," Vic gritted out.

"Come on Vic," Hart growled in return, desperate for release.

He wasn't expecting Bedford to pull him up, his back pressed to the blonde's chest. The change in angle made Hart keen, groaning loudly as his head fell back to Vic's shoulder. A hand wrapped around his aching erection, tugging roughly in time with each thrust.

"That's it," Bedford encouraged, voice raspy in his ear. "That's it. Come on Tommy-boy."

Hart's eyes screwed shut at the terrible nickname. The man had used it once before while they were being intimate. Anyone else probably would have been punched in the mouth, but Bedford made it sound endearing. "_Vic_," he whined high in his throat. Moments later he was coming all over the man's hand with a guttural moan.

"Oh fuck," Vic hissed, biting down on the sinew of Hart's neck. He gave a couple of good thrusts, the fluttering muscles doing the rest as they brought him over the edge. His cry of release was muffled by Hart's skin and it took him a few moments of heavy breathing to realize he hadn't let go. Releasing Hart, his tongue swiped across bruised skin in a soothing way.

Bedford's voice was wrecked as he asked, "You alright?"

Hart nodded, head still back on his shoulder as neither of them wanted to move. "That was…" Unable to find the words he simply hummed in satisfaction. Turning his head to run his nose along Vic's jaw he mentioned halfheartedly, "Should probably get decent before we get any passerby's."

Vic nodded, reluctantly untangling himself from his lover. "Sure I didn't hurt ya?" he asked once more in concern, steadying Hart as he wobbled a bit on his feet.

He got a smirk in reply. "Sore. But it's a good sore."

That made Bedford's lips quirk into a sly half smile of his own. "Good," he murmured, reaching for his clothes as Hart did the same. They were silent as they dressed, each lost in their own thoughts.

Vic leaned over, placing a kiss on Hart's exposed shoulder. The brunette smiled softly at him. It wasn't until he had his shirt buttoned up and Bedford was turned away that Hart pressed his lips to the man's cheek.

Letting out a chuckle, Bedford wrapped his arms around his Lieutenant, bringing them back down to the stage. Hart was laughing then as well, their mouths sliding together as they held each other close. Bedford's fingers thread through silky locks, eyes meeting Hart's. He simply offered Hart a smile before rolling onto his back, the brunette mirroring him.

Laying there in the afterglow, gazing up at the ceiling, Hart smiled softly. He reached down to his left wrist, removing the watch and passing it over to Vic. "Why?" was all Bedford asked, accepting it and looking it over with interest.

"It's a gift," Hart answered sincerely.

Vic smiled, head rolling to the side to look at his lover. "Thank you," he murmured, leaning in to place a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll keep it safe," he promised.

Hart only answered by slipping it onto Bedford's wrist while said man continued to be amused at the turn of events. He figured that if there was such a thing as love, maybe he'd just found it.

/End


End file.
